I Now Pronounce You Dead!
by lonelygirl719
Summary: A spin-off series of my fanfiction, "Babysitting your crush". Weeks before Suzuno and Lucifers wedding, Lucifer was taken by Heaven's authorities. Battling between life and death, Maou, Emi, Ashiya, Chiho and Suzuno must save Lucifer before he is executed for his crimes of defiance against Heaven. Can they save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

It was a very quiet morning in the tiny apartment, just like any other day. The apartment was so quiet without that little pest clicking and typing obnoxiously. To be fairly honest, they kinda missed having him around, even though none of them would ever admit it. Ashiya was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast as always and Maou was lazily loafing on the floor, reading a magazine. The silence was broken for a second when the two men heard a knock on the door. Ashiya wiped off his hands of the vegetable that he was cutting up to make a nutritious meal for his sire, and walked to the door and opened it. Emi was standing there, holding Alas=Ramus in one arm, the small child playing with a teething ring. She looked up at Ashiya with such innocence and smiled at him.

"Good morning," Ashiya said with politeness. After several months, they put their years of hatred aside and became good friends. All of them did.

"Hello, Ashiya," She answered with a smile. Alas=Ramus let out a mumble and giggled, making Ashiya smile at how adorable the shard was.

"Come on in," He invited her in and she nodded and took her shoes off, leaving them at the door. She walked in where Maou was laying on the floor. He sat up and smiled at the both of them.

"Hi sweetie," Maou greeted Alas=Ramus and Emi gave her to him. He sat her on his lap and looked at Emi. "Hello, my love." Emi let out a slight chuckle, blushing just a tad bit. Ashiya went back into the kitchen and continued cooking while Emi and Maou made small talk until they were interrupted by another knock at the door.

"Suzuno must be bored. That kid sleeps constantly," Maou said, getting up, while still holding Alas, and walked over to the door. He wondered why he just didn't say to come in. He shook off the thought and opened the door. "Hey, Suz-" His eyes widened as he stared at the blue-haired girl, bloodied and beaten. Tears were streaming down her face as she let out a sob. Emi ran up to the door and Ashiya put down the kitchen knife and came over as well. She almost collapsed at the door but Ashiya caught her arms, and Maou gave Alas to Emi and helped out as well.

"Suzuno, what happened?!" Emi exclaimed while the two men helped her get inside. They made her sit down at the table and Ashiya rushed into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Lucifer- *hic* he was taken!" Suzuno stuttered out and all three of them looked at her with horror.

"What?! By who?" Emi asked quickly.

"Heaven! They said that he didn't belong on Earth, so they took him! I think he's dead!" She said sobbing loudly and Maou carefully wiped her eyes with a tissue. Ashiya came back and started treating her wounds, mostly focusing on the large gash on her forehead.

"Where did this happen?" Maou asked, getting worried about him, and angry at Heaven.

"We- we wanted to go out for a walk this morning," She paused, hyperventilating at this point.

"Suzuno calm down," Emi said and Alas walked up to her and held up her teething ring.

"Better?" Alas said timidly and Suzuno looked at the child and gave her a slight chuckle.

"We tried fighting them," Suzuno said, looking up at Emi. "They've gotten stronger. _Smarter._ "

"Can... can we get him back?" Ashiya asked, wondering what was the last thing he said to Lucifer.

"I- I don't think..." Suzuno paused, trying her hardest not to cry, "I don't think so."

"They can't just take him like that, though, isn't there a rule?" Maou asked Emi.

"I'm pretty sure that heaven can do whatever they want. They are heaven, after all," Emi said, watching her daughter offer her teething to Suzuno. Suzuno took it and smiled. Alas giggled and gave her a hug, making Suzuno cry even more.

"Can we call an angel here, to see what happened?" Maou asked and everyone looked like he was crazy.

"Oh yes, let's summon an angel here to a home of King Satan and his subordinate. That will go well." Emi said sarcastically.

"Do you have a better idea?!" He shouted at her.

"Do _you?!_ You know what they'd do to us? They could kill us or take Alas away from us!" She shouted back and he looked away from her.

"I just don't like the fact that they have him," He muttered and she sighed.

"Neither do I," Emi said quietly and she looked up at Ashiya.

"What do you think, Ashiya?" She asked and he looked away for a second and pondered.

"I think we should conjure up some magic before calling one of them forth. Because if they do attack us, and they _are_ stronger, then at least we'll be ready." Ashiya explained and they all nodded.

"So do you know any legal way of doing that?" Emi asked and Ashiya and Maou both looked at each other with a frown.

"No. Lucifer was always in charge of that. I know that he had a website on his computer on festivals that were going around in Tokyo. Maybe they'll have that scaring thing like last time. We got some good magic with that." Maou said and Suzuno looked at him.

"Okay then, let's go on his computer," Suzuno said and they all got quiet.

"Does anyone know how to use it?" Maou asked and they all shook there head no. "I think Chiho would. I'll call her."

 **20 minutes or so later...**

Chiho opened Lucifer's laptop and everyone crowded around her and watched.

"What's the password?" She asked and everyone blinked.

"Uh..." Suzuno muttered.

"We need the password to get on..." Chiho said and Maou sighed.

"Dammit. Come on, why does it need a password, why does he have one? It's not like we're gonna go on it." Maou said irritated.

"Sire, we're going on it now," Ashiya said and he turned to him.

"This is an emergency to come save him," Maou said with a frown on his face, "When he comes back-"

"If he comes back," Suzuno whispered and Maou glanced at her.

" _When_ he comes back," Maou said and she rolled her eyes, "We'll need him to take this password off."

"I wonder what he has on here. He wouldn't have one if he wasn't hiding something." Chiho said, not meaning to say it out loud. Emi thought for a second and looked at her.

"If he was hiding something," Emi said, making Chiho realize what she just said, "What if it that's the reason why he was taken?"

"He did have a lot of magic. A lot more that I was surprised to see. And he _was_ the one that brought up going out today." Suzuno said and Chiho glanced at Maou, looking worried.

"I wonder if he knew what was coming to him," Chiho muttered and they all went silent. After a while, Chiho spoke up again, "So do you have any ideas what his password is?"

"Suzuno, how do you spell your name?" Emi asked and Chiho smiled sweetly, if that was his password, Chiho swore her heart was going to melt.

"S-u-z-u-n-o." She spelled out and Chiho typed all the letters but it came out as it being wrong. Chiho pondered for a second and saw that there was a password hint. It said; ' _Get off my computer_ '. Emi and Chiho both frowned on the message but Chiho raised an eyebrow. She typed on the computer; _Get off my computer_ ' with all the spaces and the computer unlocked.

"Wow. Sarcastic little bastard. That was either very witty or very smart." Emi said and Chiho nodded.

"Something that someone would never think of," Chiho said and Emi looked at her.

"Except you," Emi said and she chuckled, blushing at the comment. The computer came to the home screen and Chiho and Emi both smiled.

"Aww! Have you seen this?" Chiho said and the three turned and looked at Lucifer's wallpaper and Suzuno blushed. It was of her, reading a book and Lucifer making a dumb face. Suzuno looked so timid and he looked so happy. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"He took that picture last night." She said and they all looked at her.

"If he really knew this was going to happen, why wouldn't he tell us?" Chiho asked them.

"Maybe he knew that he wasn't going to win against them and didn't want to trouble us..." Emi concluded but Suzuno shook her head.

"No. He would've told me." Suzuno denied but nobody argued. They all thought that if he was in trouble, he would've spoken up. Chiho looked at all the saved bookmarks and saw something about a festival and clicked on it.

"Here, there's a festival going on, and they have a spooky exhibit, showing all the haunted places in Japan. They even have a haunted house." Chiho said and Maou looked at Ashiya and back at the girls.

"We'll go there. Meanwhile, you guys should find if there's a certain ritual we have to do to summon an angel. If so, get it set up, but don't do it until we get back." Maou said and they all three nodded. Maou and Ashiya left, and the three girls stood up.

"I know that I have a book somewhere around here with a bunch of rituals, I haven't gone through all of them, so maybe it has something about getting an angel here," Suzuno said and they started looking around the apartment. Suzuno's apartment has changed drastically over the last few months since Lucifer came to live with her. Suzuno sold another one of her rings, so Lucifer, surprisingly instead of buying video games, bought books and so they have books scattered around the tiny room. Suzuno tried to keep organized by having a bookshelf, but with the more books that they bought together, the less space they had. So, they just stopped trying.

"So you guys read together?" Chiho asked, looking around in the piles of books that's around the computer.

"Yup. Manga, magazines, cook books, novels, anything." Suzuno said, going through the bookshelf.

"That's sweet," Emi said, going through the stack of books on the table, similar to the one in the boy's apartment.

"Yeah, I guess. Usually, that's all we do. I have been teaching him how to cook as well. He's really good too, following the recipe, of course." Suzuno said and Emi chuckled at the idea of Lucifer trying to cook anything.

"Hey, maybe when he comes back, you two can cook us a big, welcome back meal!" Chiho said excitedly and Suzuno smiled but didn't say anything. As much as she wanted to correct her, saying that he wasn't going to come back, she didn't. They still had hope that he was going to come back.

And hope is all they have left.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself for this chapter. The beginning kinda sucks, but I'm overall proud of the direction it went. ^-^**

Maou opens the door and Ashiya follows closely behind. They take off their shoes and walk inside the apartment. A bowl sat on the table with various herbs and leaves set before a circular sigil. The sigil itself is separated by four lines into four areas or quadrants. Each quadrant containing a different symbol or letter.

Outside the circle, four other symbols are written. Four lit candles are placed atop the four quadrants, and four other objects are placed at the farthest points outside the circle. A trinket was placed near the dish as well. Emi looked at Maou and back at their creation.

"This is it," Emi said and Suzuno held an unlit match and looked at them.

"We're good," Maou said and he looked at Chiho, "Let's get this party started." Suzuno nodded and she lit the dish on fire. After a few seconds, someone appeared in the apartment.

"Well, hello." They heard an unfamiliar voice say. Standing in the kitchen was a man, who had light skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. He smiled at the three girls, never glancing at Maou or Ashiya. "You called me?" He said politely and Suzuno nodded.

"What is your name, angel?" She asked in her formal voice.

"My name is Raphael. I am an Archangel of Heaven. I'm assuming you called about the fallen angel?" He said and Emi nodded.

"Yes." Emi replied, "May we know why you took him?"

"He has been arrested by Heaven for classified reasons," He answered, taking a small, unnoticeable glance at Maou. "I don't mean to cause any trouble for you, but he can't come back to Earth. We cannot release him."

"What has he done wrong?!" Emi shouted at him. Raphael raised an eyebrow at the sudden hostility.

"He's not allowed to be around humans. He's dangerous." His gazed fell towards Chiho, "Is that a human?" Chiho back away slowly and Emi went in front of her.

"I am the Hero Emilia. I know what's right and what's wrong. These demons don't want to cause any trouble." Emi defended and he scoffed at her statement.

"They don't want to cause any trouble?" He questioned her, "They are nothing _but_ trouble. They're the _definition_ of trouble."

"We've been watching over these three demons, they have been good. Not causing trouble at all." Suzuno said and he raised an eyebrow.

"I remember just a while ago Lucifer _destroyed_ a bridge, almost killing hundreds, almost _thousands!_ How do you call that 'not causing trouble'?!" He raised his voice and Emi got even more defensive.

"And since then, he has learned," Emi snapped back in a louder volume.

"You five almost killed an Archangel!" He shouted and Emi huffed.

"He attack _us_ first!" She said and he got close to her face, scaring her.

"You almost killed my brother, my _family_! That creature, that thing, has what's coming to him!" He shouted and she went silent. He took a step back and Maou took a step forward.

"Don't you dare-" He muttered in a low tone, "-talk to her like that. Lucifer may be rough around the edges, but he's a good person. Sure, we might've done some bad things in the past, but we've changed. All of us have. You do _not_ have the right to talk to Emi like that." He said and Raphael crossed his arms.

"Such scum, you are. How dare you talk to such a high power like me like that? Learn your place." He muttered and before Raphael could even blink, Maou shoved him up against the wall, his demonic claws pressing up against his throat.

"Look here, you're going to give us all of information you know about Lucifer and you want to know why?" Maou muttered to him, and Raphael gave him a glare. "It's because you aren't the first angel I've come across and if it comes down to it, I will slowly but surely rip off your perfectly crystal wings off and skin you alive until you tell me." Raphael pondered for a second and then gave him an arrogant smile.

"Bull." He said and Maou tightened his grip around his neck, digging into his skin, making him wince. He started chuckling. "Oooh. So scary." Maou's glare darkened as Emi looked away.

"This is not gonna end well for you." She muttered.

* * *

Raphael screamed out with a roar as Maou burned him with a demonic flame, poisonous to holy creatures like Raphael. After about a minute, Maou stopped and Raphael gave him a glare. "Where is he?!" Maou shouted at him and the Archangel spat at him.

"Go to hell!" He shouted and Maou's eye twitched and he burned him again, making him yell out in agony.

"Not without Lucifer!" Maou screamed over Raphael's cries and he screamed out even louder, the pain becoming unbearable at this point.

"Okay! Okay! STOP ALREADY!" Raphael shouted and Maou did so, and he panted, his whole body aching. "I'll tell you." He said out of breath and Maou gave him a half smirk.

"Then talk." Maou demanded and Raphael looked at him like a wounded animal.

"I don't know what good it'll do, but he's being held in Heaven's chambers. He's hidden and heavily guarded by Michael, his brother." Raphael spoke in a quiet tone.

"Why?" Maou asked and Raphael swallowed hard.

"He's a fallen angel. He doesn't belong living and breathing near the things that he swore to eliminate." He said and Maou scoffed.

"Bring him back." He demanded and Raphael stuttered.

"I-I-I can't possibly-!" Maou burned him with the flames once again making him scream out in pain once again. "SATAN, LISTEN! I CAN'T!" He screamed and Maou stopped and got close to his face.

"Why not?!" He shouted at him and Raphael whimpered.

"He's heavily guarded. I can't sneak in and get him. It's not a matter of can't or won't. I really can't. Please... just let me go..." He muttered and Maou sighed. Should he give the angel sympathy or kill him?

"Besides breaking him out, what else can we do?" Maou muttered, sparing the angel and Raphael looked away.

"He's having a trial to decide his fate. You're going to have to win over the votes of all the Archangels for him to be freed without punishment." Raphael explained.

"How do I do that?" Maou demanded and Raphael chuckled.

"I don't think that _Satan_ can prove that Lucifer is good. I'm pretty sure your girls can." Raphael said and he sighed. "You can do this one of two ways, as I see it. You can have Ente Isla uprise against Heaven and demand to let him go, that would require you gaining the support of the humans, along with the demons you abandoned. Or, you could persuade the Archangels to free him. Gaining the support would be a lot easier than persuading Angels that the most evil creatures in existence are pure and have only good intentions for humans around. But at the same time, its only a small chance that Heaven would go for letting Lucifer go over an uprise in Ente Isla." Raphael said and Maou hummed.

"What if I did both?" Maou said and Raphael shook his head.

"If you want those humans and demons uprising against heaven, you don't want them finding out that you're trying to strike a deal with them. It's one or the other." Raphael said and Maou pondered for a second.

"What if I gained the support of the demons, Emilia gained the support of the humans, and Suzuno and you gained the support of heaven?" Maou suggested and Raphael snorted.

"Me?!" He said and Maou shook his head yes.

"You're mine now. You know too much to _not_ be on our side." Maou said and Raphael gave him a sour look. "Or," Maou said, "I can tell heaven you want to start an uprise against heaven. I can use you as a bribe, maybe I torture you until you give me some dirt on heaven. Then, when they get you back, they can punish you for giving away their secrets to me and then I get my army, bring them here, and destroy the world that your father has created." Maou threatened, placing his hand on Raphael's shoulder, burning him with the demonic fire, yet again, making him scream out even more.

"FINE! FINE! I'll help you just-" Maou took his hand off his shoulder, "-Stop that already!" Raphael muttered something under his breath as Maou untied him from the ropes that binded him to the wall.

"You better not run off when I untie you-" He said, untying the last knot, freeing him. Raphael tried warping away, but it didn't work.

"What the-" Raphael shouted and he looked at Satan. "What did you do?! Why can't I leave?!"

"You honestly think I'd untie you with no safety measures so I know you wouldn't bolt or some shit?" Maou said and he laughed at the angel. "Check your shoulder, I burned a pentagram into your skin so you're tied to me. You have to be near me at all times now."

"Damn demons..." Raphael muttered and he wondered something. "How am I supposed to convince the other angels if I can't leave your side? They'll come after you if they find out that you're holding me hostage?"

"I enable and disable it. Simple. Once I enable it, you warp to wherever I am. When I disable it, you can leave and go wherever. But you can't break it, only I can, so don't think you can find something that you can do to get out of my grasp. And once I think that you're not loyal, I will kill you. Got that?" Maou said and as much as Raphael hated it, he agreed.

"Fine." He agreed and Maou patted him on the shoulder. Raphael winced, but when he realized that Maou wasn't going to hurt him this time, he gained his composure.

"Dude, I'm not as evil as you may think. Not anymore. This is just to get my friend back." Maou said and he looked away. "I'll do anything to get him back."

 **A/N: Aaand now they have an angel in their grasp. Do you think that Raphael will betray them? Do you think that Maou's plan is going to work? Let me know what you think! X)**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
